Love That's True
by gustin puckerman
Summary: she thinks, that the little boy just smiled at her and the world seems to be a lot brighter than usual. Futurefic. Jade/Robbie


**Jade&Robbie**: Love That's True

* * *

><p><em>You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart<br>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out_

.

Jade's eyes flutter open, slowly, and cringed when a sudden light hit it. She let it blink and finally get a clear view on her surrounding. She sees the dull wall covering her, and the white boring bed she was situated in. She let out a sigh and lean her head back, exhausted. She hate hospitals. Sure, she like blood and the surgery but, other than that, hospitals bored her to death. She look at her right, meeting with a full-asleep Robbie Shapiro, with his hand intertwined with hers. She flashes a small smile, rubbing his hands with her thumb.

Weird? Yeah, sort of.

It wasn't like she's in love with Robbie. It's just, yeah, she kind of in love with him. Look, it is confusing. Sometimes, she even got frustrated thinking about it. So, she chose not to think about it. But she does, occasionally. She thinks how she even had this feeling to punch a girl when she got a little bit too close to him than necessary. She thinks how odd it is she felt good having his chin on top of her head and his hand around her waist. She thinks how she likes him laughing with his lips attached to her hair. She thinks about how she likes he nibbles her ear now and then and how he always took a picture of her without she noticing.

"Ugh, I'm thirsty," she grunts to herself and gaze around, finally locking her eyes to a water bottle. Jade thinks for while shrugging, and slowly letting go of her hand with his, and let herself to stand. Once she straighten up her boring hospital 'wardrobe' and taking a steady breath, she went to take the water bottle and drink it. She let out an 'ahhs', a feeling of relief as the clear liquid went through her throat.

.

_You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
>Now you in the corner tryna put it together<em>

.

"You're up," the voice startled her a bit.

She spun around, looking back to a tired-man who is now burying his face in his hands, and rubbing his eyes. She flashes a smile, and felt sort of disappointed knowing that he didn't see it. Looking away, she take another sip of the water. "I'm sorry," she heard him chuckle, "I should've stay awake with you," he informed her, and she look at him for a while. "Why?" she ask, loud enough for him to hear and clearly. He flash a small smile, "Are you okay?" he ask, avoiding the question. Jade sigh, and rolls her eyes, "Awesome," she joked because, truthfully, she felt worse and exhausted. She heard him chuckle and found him standing up, looking at her, "You _are_ awesome, you know that?"

She nod, "And don't you forget it,"

Silence fell upon them, and her mind went back to the real reason why she's in the hospital. She can feel her hands shaking, but taking a deep breath, she calms her own self. "Have you seen her?" she ask, now looking at Robbie, who is smiling proudly. "Yeah," he seems to be letting out a relief chuckle, "... _and_ she's a he,". She blinks, shocked by the information. She smiles slowly, "H-how... how is he?" she look up to him. Robbie lick his lips, nodding, "He's beautiful, Jade,"

"I wanna see him," she told Robbie.

.

_For a second you were here, Why you over there?  
>Its hard not to stare, the way you moving your body<br>Like you never had a love_

.

Robbie laughs and grab her violet-colored jacket. He slowly went to her, offer her jacket, and look straight through her eyes, "You sure?" he ask. Her eyes seems to travel to the jacket and with a gulp, she nod, "Yeah..," her voice sounded afraid, but she cover it pretty well. She grabd the jacket, wearing it, and straighten her hair while he watch her every move. Shuffling uncomfortable in his position. "I'm... ready," she said, and immediately Robbie's eyes locked up with hers. He look down to find she was offering her hand, "Take me there,"

Robbie grab her hand and squeeze it a little, and he pull Jade to him, so he can kiss Jade's forehead. "Thank you," he whispers.

.

_When you was just a young'un you're looks but so precious but now your grown up  
>So, fly its like a blessing but you can't have a man look at you for 5 seconds without you being insecure<em>

.

Standing there, looking through the glass window, she look up to Robbie, to find him smiling dreamily at the window. Then, his index finger went to point towards a certain direction. Her eyes trailed the direction and landed on a pink-skinned newborn sleeping in a blue blanket. He seems so small, and warm, and sleepy. Both of her hands fly up to the window, shakily while he seems so relaxed, head rest on his forearm that was situated on the glass. There it is, her son. Her newborn baby son that she had to carry for 9 months. And finally, there he is, sleeping so soundly. Robbie's right, he _is_ beautiful.

Jade never really had a strong connection with kids. Unlike Cat who is so sweet and caring, she has always been mean and 'scary'. And now, here she is, 28 years old and a mother. By her right, was the father of the child, looking as if he wanted to cry just by staring at that bundle of joy. Her finger trace the little newborn's feature. "He's small," her shaky voice said, and she went to look at Robbie but he was still staring at the baby. "He's a baby," he told her, "It's natural," he added again. Jade wanted to cry, but she can't. Oh god, how fragile she is at that moment. She never thought she would feel this 'feeling' towards a person who she never even met officially. "Do you love me?" she ask him, and that caught his attention, he look at her. Smiling warmly, almost crying, "Yes, especially now,"

.

_You never credit yourself so when you got older, It's seems like you came back 10 times over  
>Now you're sitting here in this damn corner looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulder<em>

.

"Robbie..," It sounded more like a whimper as she wrapped one arm around his body and rested her head on the crook of his neck. He grab her, kissing the top of his forehead and wrapped his arm around her little shoulder, "Hmm?" he sounded. She look up to him, and whisper, "I want you to marry me," she informed him, and with wide eye, he look in puzzlement at her, "W-what?". Jade bite her lips, burying her nose into his shoulder, "I want you to marry me, Robbie Shapiro," she stated again. Robbie push her softly and look at her, both hands on her shoulder, "Y-you sure, Jade? This isn't something small.. I d-don't th-think..," at that moment, Jade grab his shirt, raising an eyebrow, "Robbie..!" her voice slightly rising and gladly, Robbie shut up, focusing back at the woman in his arm, "Just... yes or _no_?"

He laughs, and crashes his lips with hers, "I'm a weirdo, you know that?"

She laughs sarcastically, "That's _so_ not a secret,"

"The answer is yes,"

.

_You had a lot of dreams that transform to visions  
>The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions<br>But it wasn't your fault, wasn't in your intentions_

.

"So, what do you think?" Robbi ask, now letting Jade rest her head on the crook of his neck, while he rock back and forth, staring at their newborn baby. "About what?" she ask, inhaling steadily as she listens to Robbie's heartbeat. "The baby's name," he said, "We're not naming him Andy Samberg, kay?" he ask, confirmed. Jade giggles, "How about Sherlock?" she considers. "Seriously?" his eyes crooked, while she scoff, "What? Sherlock Holmes are cool. Sherlock Shapiro. I like it," she added. He bite his lips, "How 'bout Abraham? My mom always wanted to name me Abraham," which he received a hard slap on the chest, "But your mom's a lunatic," and he snorted, but sigh, "Okay... Raphael? It's a cool name," he shrugs.

Jade stays quiet, "I want... Sammy,"

"What?" he ask, shockingly, "Sammy?". She nods, smiling in amazement, "Yeah, Sammy Shapiro. Short for Samuel. It's a great name. I like it," she told him. "How do you come up with Sammy?" he ask, kissing her hair. "My grandpapa...," she explains, voice soften, "The one with no nose. He's the greatest thing in my life when I was a kid. Samuel Jordon West, nice man... I miss him,". He nod, humming some tune, "I know," he whispers. "But why 'Sammy?', why not just 'Sam'?" he ask, out of curiosity. "Because your name is Robert, but instead of using 'Rob' as your nickname, you went with 'Robbie', didn't you?"

.

_See I just want you to know that you deserve the best  
>You're beautiful..<br>And I want you to know, you're far from the usual  
>Far from the usual<em>

.

"Excuse me,"

Both of them turn, to find a nurse with brunette hair that was tied in a bun, smiling at them, "Would you like to meet your son?" she ask, hopefully. He exchange glances with the black-headed girl in his arm, "We..," she started, facing the nurse, after a few second passed, she smiles, "... would love that," and he flashes one of those biggest smile she ever saw in her life.

Walking inside the room, she was amazed by the soft, decent smell of the babies. Finally, they got there, where little Sammy's sleeping. "Oh my gosh..," she gasped, letting out a whisper, and gaze over her shoulder to meet with his eyes, and saw him, too smiling. "Do you want to hold him, ma'am?" the nurse asked, and she hesitates at first but soon nod. The nurse took the baby in her arm slowly not waking him up. After successfully doing that, she gave to Jade slowly and carefully. She muttered a 'thank you' and take him in her arm.

"Shh... shh..," she comforts the little bundle of joy. She heard him gasping for air behind her back, "He's beautiful," she heard him mumbles. "I know," she mouthed back at him, and he smile gladly, as she lean her head against his shoulder. He touch the little baby's cheek and mouth, "He got your lips," she said slowly while he snorted. Looking at the baby, she couldn't believe she was he mother of this beautiful, wonderful child, yet there she is, holding him and.. wait- is she crying?

"Are you crying?" he ask, almost laughing.

"Don't speak of it," she spat, but he chuckle and kiss her hair again.

"He does look like a 'Sammy'," he told her. Just then, the baby started moving, she rocked him a little harder, not wanting him to cry. But instead of crying, Sammy open his eyes, and look at them. Jade smiles warmly, "Hey there, Sammy Shapiro... I'm your mom," and she thinks, that the little boy just smiled at her and the world seems to be a lot brighter than usual.

.

_See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
>Now you in the corner tryna put it together<br>How to love_

Because Jade learn to love Robbie and not regret it. As a result, she got Sammy. She's pretty satisfied with it.

.

* * *

><p>[<strong>an:** yes, Jade just gave birth to a baby. and the baby is Robbie's. They're 28 years old. I know it's sucks and i know the name's horrible]

[**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Excepts idea and Sammy Shapiro]

[**song**- how to love by lil' wayne]

[**Review**. It's love]


End file.
